


I've Got You

by dear_reader



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, my boys need to stay together, this is just some angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: After Alec and Magnus have a disagreement over the rising Downworlder/Shadowhunter confrontation, Alec soon realises just how much Magnus means to him.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again - some more Malec angst. My heart just yearns for this feeling, I can't help it. I want to put out a small *DISCLAIMER*, in this fic, Alec sort of has a quasi-panic attack. My best friend suffers with them but I have never myself had one, so I hope that I have not offended anyone in my description of Alec's feelings. I am only here to spread the Malec love! Hope you enjoy :)

“I am way too sober for this.”

Alec sighed and ran his hand through his dark, shadowy hair.

“Magnus, please just-“

“No, Alec. I won’t listen. You're being entirely insensitive. Do you really think that we’re lesser beings? We have feelings too. It’s not just your precious Shadowhunters who need protecting. How about you think about that before you say something else ridiculous.”

Alec hadn't meant it. He really hadn’t. He had just become so stressed about the rising situation between the Downworlders and the Shadowhunters and he found himself stuck between the two. He loved Magnus, he did. But he had a duty to his people, even though they weren't always right. Alec found himself at a loss as to what was the correct path. And as usual, his head outweighed his heart. And his words. And there was where the issue began. 

“Magnus you’re overreacting -“ 

“Overreacting? Are you serious?”

“Magnus I -“

“Get out.”

“What? Please Magnus, I didn’t mean that - “

Magnus just looked away and waited, not turning his head until Alec finally seemed to get the message and slowly made his way out of the loft. 

He shrunk down against the wall, pulling his knees into his chest and closing his eyes. He hated fighting with Alec, and he knew that he had overreacted slightly, but that was not the point. Alec and him were in a serious relationship and they were bound to argue over things, he only thought that when they did it would be over trivial things, not something that actually mattered.

Magnus couldn’t stand running the ‘conversation’ over and over in his head and decided to go and have a bath, hoping to steam away his troubles.

****

Towelling off his hair, Magnus moved out of the room that he had occupied for the last hour, feeling thoroughly refreshed from all of the various fragrances he had filled the water with. A slight pang went through his chest as he located his phone in his jacket pocket and saw no messages from Alec. He hoped he was alright. He couldn't stand fighting with him.

Magnus began to worry but decided to give Isabelle a call, hoping that she might have some knowledge on Alec, rather than calling the younger man himself and scaring him off.

“Magnus Bane! To what do I owe this pleasure?” Izzy’s chirpy voice shot through the speaker.

“Isabelle, dear, how are you? I was wondering if you knew whether Alec was at the Institute?”

She grumbled before speaking up again.

“Oh, that grumpy brother of mine. Yes, he’s here. But he hasn’t left his room for about an hour. I didn't even see him come in. He quietly slipped into his room and locked the door. Is everything okay?”  
Magnus sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Not really. We had a heated discussion earlier this evening about the oncoming crisis between the Downworlders and the Shadowhunters, and lets just say that things got a little out of hand.”

“Oh Magnus, I’m so sorry. I told Alec to leave his job at the Institute when he went home. Let me guess, his head took over and he said something stupid.”

“How did you know?” Magnus laughed sadly.

“That dumb brother of mine is going to find himself feeling very sorry when I’m finished with him.”

“No, Isabelle, that’s okay. Do you think I might be able to come over and see him? I have some apologising that I’d also like to do. I myself am not entirely innocent in this situation.”

“Of course, Magnus. I’ll make sure I keep everyone out of both of your ways. Let me know how it goes?”

“Certainly, my dear. Be over soon. Goodbye.”

Magnus waited for Izzy’s reply before he clicked hangup and went to put some clothes on, not forgetting to grab a coat on his way out. Usually he would portal but he felt as though the fresh air, however rainy, would do him some good. He left his loft behind and walked into the streetlight filled roads of Brooklyn, avoiding the ever-growing puddles on the streets. 

****

What had he done?

Could he really be so stupid? He knew Izzy was going to hate him for this. What was he thinking. Magnus was his boyfriend. He loved him. How he could have even approached that topic was beyond him. Magnus was everything to him and he never wanted to lose him. No matter what his race or status, Alec loved him for who he was, not what he was.

But he’d messed it up.

After he left the loft, he made a B-line for the Institute, slipping into his room and locking the door behind him. It was only then that realisation hit him and he slowly sunk down the back of the door, hitting the floor as the tears began flooding to his eyes.

He would very rarely let people see him cry, so when he was alone and really upset, nothing could stop him. The tears kept flowing and the pain didn't stop. His chest felt tight, and he felt overwhelmed with the feeling of fear. Had he lost Magnus? What was he going to do? The love of his life was no longer by his side and he felt as though a hole had been ripped through his chest where his heart used to be. He felt numb.

After the hysterics had stopped, the tears continued to flow, but this time, they were silent. The kind where your chest shakes and your face is pained but no sound comes out. There is just silence in a storm of emotions.

It felt like hours before he felt a quiet, almost non-existent knock behind him. He stiffened immediately and knew it was Izzy. Trying his best to hide his emotions, he called out to her.

“Just go away, Iz. I don’t want to see anyone. I’ve ruined everything..I’ve…”

Alec had to stop as his throat closed and the next flood of tears found their way down his cheeks.

Little did he know that it was in fact a rain-soaked Magnus leaning on the other side of the door, his palm flat against the cool wood.

“Alexander…” 

Magnus breathed out in a whisper when he heard the Shadowhunter’s raw emotions. Alec never showed his feelings to anyone, only Magnus. And even then they were only half-true.

Alec’s heart sped up by a thousand beats per minute at the sound of Magnus’ voice and he got to his feet, turning on the spot and pressing his palm against the door. 

“Alexander…please, open the door. Don’t shut me out.”

Alec started crying again, and this time he made the sound of a young child, crying out because they were afraid. He quickly grabbed the door handle before he had chance to change his mind and pulled the door open.

“Mags…”

Magnus briefly saw two red puffy eyes, tears streaming from them before the younger man threw himself into the Warlock’s arms.

“I’m - so - sorry. Please - please forgive me.”

Alec hiccuped and Magnus felt a panic rise in him, fearing that Alec wasn’t breathing properly through all of the tears. 

“Hey, hey. It’s me, okay? Just breathe. I’m here. Of course I forgive you, you silly Nephilim. It is you who must forgive me. But we can worry about that later. Look at me, hey?”

Magnus grasped Alec’s face on either side in an attempt to raise his eyes to his own.

“Woah, Alec, calm down. I’m here. I've got you.”

Magnus guided Alec into his bedroom and sat him down on the bed, kneeling before him. Alec slowly found himself again and his tears eventually subsided. Magnus waited patiently, rubbing soothing circles into his back and occasionally wiping the other man’s tears from across his cheeks.

When Alec eventually felt balanced he looked into Magnus’ eyes.

“There’s my handsome man.” Magnus cooed.

Alec softly smiled and reached for Magnus’ hand.

“I am so sorry, Mags. For everything. For making you think that you are anything but perfect and for having to see me like that. I never get upset in front of people but I thought I’d lost you and then I couldn’t breathe and I felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest and - ”

“Hey, shhh, it’s okay. You never have to apologise to me for getting upset or anything else for that matter. I am here to help you and always will be. And I hope that you can forgive me. It is true that I overreacted earlier and for that I am sorry. I know you did not mean anything by it, but I let myself get swallowed up by the situation. I am pained to know that I am the cause of those tears. I only hope that I can make it up to you.”

A minute or so of silence followed before they exchanged a look and Magnus reached up, planting a feather-light kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. This was what he meant by love. He loved Alec for his headstrong nature and he loved him for his more vulnerable side. 

Slowly, Magnus kissed Alec’s nose and then his cheeks and then his eyelids, and finally, his forehead. 

“My beautiful Alexander…how did I get so lucky as to find you?”

Alec threw his arms around Magnus’ neck and buried his head into the crook of his shirt.

“Mags…I love you.”

The two stayed in their shared embrace until they were interrupted by a head poking around the door.

“So, it seems you two have finally sorted things out! Now, I have orders from above to say that you are to return home with Magnus and not come back for at least 48 hours. Do you hear me?”

“Orders from who?”

“It doesn’t matter, big brother! Go and spend some time with the man you love. You can thank me later.” 

Izzy winked and strutted off around the corner. Alec merely smiled and grabbed Magnus’ hand, standing to leave. Magnus took Alec’s hand in his and snapped open a portal.

He knew he'd be thankful he had made that call to the Institute earlier on.


End file.
